eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2227 (27 December 2001)
Synopsis Lisa tries to convince Mark nothing's changed. Mark feels that Phil knowing about Louise changes everything. Phil and Sharon are still missing. Beppe returns. Steve warns him that Lynne's back but strictly off-limits. Beppe jokes about affairs but both men are a bit off women. Trevor apologises to Little Mo. He wants a baby with her but she's not keen. Over at the Slaters, they decide to get back to normal. Jamie's searching for Phil. Lisa explains last night's events and urges Jamie to find Phil. Inside, Pauline advises Mark to make up with Lisa. Dot and Jim decide to hold an engagement party. Pauline tells Dot about Mark and Lisa. Dot's delighted and makes it a joint party. Kat bonds with Zoe. She's there if Zoe wants to talk. Zoe admits she didn't prostitute herself but may have done if Kat hadn't turned up. Lisa and Mel have a heart-to-heart. Lisa's relieved the secret's out in the open. Mel's worried that Lisa still has feelings for Phil. Jamie finds Phil in the Arches. Phil's drunk and getting aggressive. He's gutted that Sharon's gone and everyone knows about Louise. Pat's giving Roy the cold shoulder. Roy makes out that his watch from Jane was actually his mate's. Pat's relieved but Natalie's still suspicious. Steve's upset Mel rejected him. She admits she was tempted but knows it would never work. He can't buy her again. She's moving on. Phil comes back to the Vic drunk. He has a go at Peggy for interfering in his and Sharon's business. She shouldn't have stuck her nose in about babies. The Slaters decide to go to the Vic as a family. Lynne and Garry bump into Beppe. Garry gives him some lip and embarrasses Lynne. Pat says she doesn't mind Roy's missing her birthday but she checks Roy's coat. She discovers a hotel booking and assumes it's for her. Kat confronts Trevor over erasing Zoe's message. He points out that it's Kat's word against his. Kat goes to fetch Little Mo to join the family. Peggy tries talking to Phil. He spits out that Peggy has her precious grandchild - Louise! Lisa assures Mark she still wants to marry him. He suggests they leave Walford. When Kat sees Mo she guesses Trevor hit her. She informs Mo that Trevor deleted Zoe's message. Out in the Square, Kat's distraught to discover Zoe's collapsed. Credits Main cast *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Todd Carty as Mark *Steve McFadden as Phil *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Jack Ryder as Jamie *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Derek Martin as Charlie *Laila Morse as Mo *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Ricky Groves as Garry *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Alex Ferns as Trevor *Nicholas R. Bailey as Dr. Trueman *Michael Greco as Beppe *Martin Kemp as Steve *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Category:Episode Category:2001 Episodes